database_swefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Modèle:Excerpt
}=}} } }=}} } |1 } }=}} } }=}} __NOEDITSECTION__ Field list *source (Used to provide a link to the original source of the excerpt) *attrib (Used in conjunction with the source field to provide attribution) *copyright (Displays a copyright warning) *width (Width modifier) *background (defaults to white – #ffffff) *color (defaults to black – #000000) *font-family (defaults to Sans-serif) Details This template can be used to format excerpts of text for presentation on talk pages. It is meant to help users discuss changes to article, present alternatives, and/or post references. It is a more powerful alternative to the quote template which has traditionally been used in those circumstances. Usage Source variable Result Attrib variable Result Copyright modifier Result Width modifier Result background and color modifiers Result font-family modifier Result Examples Code Result Code .]] In the following months, the Jedi received numerous unsubstantiated reports that Revan and Malak had been spotted on various Republic worlds. Later, it would be revealed that they were completing a survey of planets that they had learned were once under the dominion of the mysterious Infinite Empire. Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk were all visited in the hopes of finding clues to the location of the ancient Rakatan superweapon. Upon those remote worlds, Revan and Malak found the keys that would grant them access to enough power to topple the Republic—Star Maps that would lead them to the Star Forge. .]] From the bridge of the Star Forge, hidden in the unmapped Rakata system, Revan founded a new Sith Empire. Suspecting that the Mandalorian Wars were but a staged prelude to an attack by remnants of the ancient Sith, Revan decided to strike first. Believing deeply in the Sith precept of empowerment through conflict, he would attempt to conquer the galaxy in order to safeguard it or, should he fail, strengthen it through his own defeat. Revan became 'Darth' Revan and christened himself Dark Lord of the Sith. He chose his old friend Malak as his apprentice and Malak reluctantly assumed the lesser role in a grudging acknowledgment of Revan’s strength. Later, some such as Kreia would postulate that Revan did not 'fall' to the dark side, but rather embraced it in the hope of saving the galaxy from the True Sith. |source=Jedi Civil War (Prelude to war section) }} Result .]] In the following months, the Jedi received numerous unsubstantiated reports that Revan and Malak had been spotted on various Republic worlds. Later, it would be revealed that they were completing a survey of planets that they had learned were once under the dominion of the mysterious Infinite Empire. Dantooine, Korriban, Manaan, Tatooine, and Kashyyyk were all visited in the hopes of finding clues to the location of the ancient Rakatan superweapon. Upon those remote worlds, Revan and Malak found the keys that would grant them access to enough power to topple the Republic—Star Maps that would lead them to the Star Forge. .]] From the bridge of the Star Forge, hidden in the unmapped Rakata system, Revan founded a new Sith Empire. Suspecting that the Mandalorian Wars were but a staged prelude to an attack by remnants of the ancient Sith, Revan decided to strike first. Believing deeply in the Sith precept of empowerment through conflict, he would attempt to conquer the galaxy in order to safeguard it or, should he fail, strengthen it through his own defeat. Revan became 'Darth' Revan and christened himself Dark Lord of the Sith. He chose his old friend Malak as his apprentice and Malak reluctantly assumed the lesser role in a grudging acknowledgment of Revan’s strength. Later, some such as Kreia would postulate that Revan did not 'fall' to the dark side, but rather embraced it in the hope of saving the galaxy from the True Sith. |source=Jedi Civil War (Prelude to war section) }}